1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tonneau cover for a vehicle having a cargo area. More particularly, the invention relates to a tonneau cover movable between an extended position for covering the cargo area and a storage position allowing access to the cargo area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some SUVs include an open cargo carrying area similar to the bed of a pick-up truck, though usually much smaller. This allows a user of the vehicle to carry large and/or dirty objects in the bed. Often, it is desirable to cover the beds so as to have a closed and protected storage area. Covers for traditional pick-up truck beds and cargo areas of SUV's take a variety of forms. One of the simplest designs is a flexible vinyl or fabric material that attaches to the perimeter of the bed, and which can be detached and rolled up when not in use. Such a cover has the disadvantage that it provides little security. Hard tonneau covers are also provided. These sometimes take the form of a single rigid cover that is pivotally attached to the bed at its forward end and may be pivoted upwardly so as to provide access to the bed. Such a cover provides an improved aesthetic appearance and enhanced security, but is difficult and cumbersome to remove. If a user wishes to carry an object taller than the bed of the truck or SUV, the hard cover must be removed and stowed. This may require leaving the cover behind during vehicle usage. Hard tonneau covers are also provided in two or more rigid sections that may be folded so as to reduce their coverage areas. They may also be removed to provide an uncovered storage area. This improves the functionality of the cover, but still requires stowage of the removed cover when not in use which may require leaving the cover behind when the vehicle is in use.
In light of the above, there is a need for a tonneau cover that is rigid or has rigid sections and may be easily moved to an out of the way position so that the bed or storage area may be used in a completely open configuration. Further, there is a need for storing the cover on or in the vehicle while the cover is not in use covering the storage area or bed.